elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Serra, Richard
Richard Serra (San Francisco, 1939) is een beroemd beeldhouwer, wiens werken de grens met architectuur raken. Zijn enorme sculpturen zijn dan ook een inspiratiebron voor verschillende architecten, zoals Frank O. Gehry. Carrière Serra heeft gestudeerd aan Berkeley University, Santa Barbara en Yale University en was aanvankelijk schilder. In de jaren zestig richtte hij samen met componisten Philip Glass en Steve Reich, kunstenaar Chuck Close, filmmaker Michael Snow en acteur Spalding Gray het meubelverhuisbedrijf Low Rate Movers op, waarmee de verschillende leden hun artistieke carrières konden financieren. Serra was aanvankelijk schilder, maar ging op zoek naar meer dimensies en kwam zo bij beeldhouwen uit. Werk In vroege werken uit de jaren zestig richt Serra zich op industriële materialen, waarmee hij al bekend was door zijn werk op schepen tijdens zijn jeugd. Hij maakt met name gebruik van staal en lood. In werken uit deze periode ging het vooral om de fysieke kracht die uit de werken bleek en uit het gebruik van materiaal en ruimte, punten die aansluiten bij het minimalisme. Later namen de beeldhouwwerken van Serra toe in grootte en gewicht en ontstonden zijn karakteristieke enorme stalen constructies waarin de toeschouwer, of eigenlijk bezoeker, letterlijk en figuurlijk verdwijnt. Een voorbeeld hiervan is zijn serie van Torqued Ellipses (1996 - 1999). Hoewel er overeenkomsten te vinden zijn tussen Serra's werk en het minimalisme, en Serra dientengevolge vaak als minimalist wordt bestempeld, heeft hij nooit gewild dat zijn sculpturen minimalistisch werden genoemd. Mathematische mystiek De werken van Serra lijken bij de eerste aanblik vaak niet te vatten. De enorme constructies, vaak bestaande uit niet meer dan gebogen metalen platen, werken met geometrie en zwaartekracht en creëren zo een bepaalde ruimte-ervaring. Maar uiteindelijk gaat het niet om mathematische verhoudingen en materiaalgebruik: het gaat om een persoonlijke ervaring wanneer je door de sculpturen heen loopt. In de woorden van Serra zelf: 'the steel is just a wrapping skin that compresses the space'. Het gaat om een persoonlijke ervaring die ontstaat wanneer je door het beeldhouwwerk heen loopt en het verkent. Dit kan een leuk en speels proces zijn of een serieus onderzoek naar de effecten van bijvoorbeeld het materiaal en de lichtval. Deze interactie met het kunstwerk is waar het om gaat, en deze is eigenlijk niet in woorden te vatten, zo onderkent ook Serra zelf, die erom bekend staat dat hij veel uitleg geeft over zijn werken, hoewel hij ook zelf niet altijd de effecten kan verklaren. Presentatie Serra's sculpturen worden tentoongesteld op verschillende locaties, maar door de vaak grote afmetingen is dit niet overal mogelijk. In het groots opgezette Dia: Beacon is een speciale permanente zaal ingericht voor Torqued Ellipse II, Double Torqued Ellipse, en Torqued Ellipse I (1996 - 2000), en in de Abby Aldrich Rockefeller Sculpture Garden van het Museum of Modern Art in New York zijn Torqued Ellipse IV en Intersection II (beide uit de jaren negentig) opgenomen. Ook is er onder andere werk van hem te vinden in het Guggenheim Museum in Bilbao en New York en in de Tate Gallery in Londen. In Nederland zijn er werken van Serra in museum De Pont in Tilburg, het Kröller-Möller museum in Otterlo en het Stedelijk Museum Amsterdam. Succes Serra heeft met zijn sculpturale constructies veel succes behaald. Zo wordt hij door sommige kunsthistorici beschouwd als de beste beeldhouwer van de twintigste eeuw en staat hij in de top tien van duurste nog levende kunstenaars ter wereld, met werken die per stuk rond de vijf miljoen dollar op kunnen brengen. Category:Architect